Meet the Grandparents
by Ninja Pookybear
Summary: The Third generation of Potter, Malfoy, Weasely and others accidentally travel back in time to the Marauder era to escape death eaters after their parents are killed by the Dark Lord. Just a situation which I had to get out of my mind. this really has no ending it's just a plot bunny I couldn't ignore.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.**

Prologue

"Lily… Lily hurry up"

"Scor…I got it"

"Come on, we_ have_ to _go..._"

"Ready guys?"

"Ready" they all said together.

"Here we go"

"Shit. They found us"

"Look out"

"We don't have much time"

"Hurry"

"Jaaaamess"

"Shit."

"Don't let them get away" shouted a voice not very far behind the group. More people joined the man and started shooting hexes at the group of teenagers. A few spells hit their target but the group of teenagers seemed to vanish right in front of them.

"_Sectumsempra" _shouted one of the death eaters and then everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was having a normal day. Well as normal as it can be with James Potter beings a vile pig and asking her out in every 10 minutes. But Lily was used to it by now and most of the time his antics didn't bother her much. She now knew how to successfully ignore him. She glanced at the remaining Marauders who were sat on the opposite side of the table.

Remus looked a little tired and had a nasty scratch on his left cheek running from his eyebrows to the end of his jaw. There was a full moon three days ago. Today is the first day Remus joined them at the Gryffindor table after the full moon. He was quietly munching on his food occasionally agreeing to whatever James was saying with an amused expression.

Sirius as usual was goofing around with the group of girls sitting around him, entertaining them with his flirting and jokes. He too kept looking at James with a glint in his eyes and would end up cackling like a madman after every few minutes.

Then there was Peter looking around nervously munching on his cheese and drinking his pumpkin juice in a haphazard manner and dropping most of it on his clothes. He had a mousy look and watery eyes. Frankly Lily felt really uncomfortable in his presence. More uncomfortable than in the way she felt around James.

Lily Evans shook her head and focused on her breakfast.

'_This is it, our last year; I'm really going to miss Hogwarts. The home away from home'_

Lily looked around the great hall; most of the students were still having breakfast sitting at their house table with their friends. The Slytherins were scowling commenting about the food and its tastelessness. The Ravenclaws were sitting and reading their books some even eating a little. The Hufflepuffs were doing their usual things, gossiping around and having the time of their life.

The teachers were seated at their table and whispering quietly amongst each other. And Dumbledore was looking around with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face. He looked in Lily's direction and raised his glass of pumpkin juice a little and a sort of acknowledgement. Lily smiled a little and turned back to her breakfast and friends.

At that precise moment a loud noise was heard and all heads turned towards the Gryffindor table expecting it to be one of the Marauders prank. But it seemed that like everyone else the four friends too were confused and then a loud wail could be heard. The source of the sound became clear as a group of teenagers some not even older than 13 or 14 were huddled together were in mud and dried blood.

"Help us" one of them shouted. He had messy black hair, pale skin and round spectacles. He looked really shaken up and even his voice wavered a bit.

Another wail could be heard and the group parted. A little girl of 12 or 13 with red long red hair could be seen sprawled on the floor writhing in pain and screeching and bleeding profusely. She had cuts all over her body which were bleeding. A boy with blond hair and silver eyes could be seen besides her chanting something inaudible.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and approached the group with lightening speed that Lily didn't know was possible for a man of his age. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were just behind him with concerned expressions on their face making them look much older they actually were.

"She was hit with a curse. We don't know….We don't know its counter curse" repeated the boy with messy black hair in an agitated voice. "Please help us."

"What was the curse used?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sectumsempra" said the boy with blond hair.

"I'm Afraid that I haven't heard of such a curse. Poppy do you mind taking a look?" he said turning to Madame Pomfrey.

She immediately came forward and started her work muttering healing spells and waving her wand over the girl. Slowly the bleeding reduced but didn't stop altogether.

"I don't understand" she exclaimed when after a series of more spells the bleeding reduced more but still didn't stop.

"Perhaps we should move her to the infirmary she'll need blood replenishing potion. Lots and lots of it." She said.

Professor Dumbledore merely nodded and levitated her out of the great hall with the group of teenagers hot on his trail along with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2

Lily Luna Potter was in pain. She had never hurt this much not even that time a few weeks ago when the death eaters used the Cruciatus curse on her. And don't get her wrong because that hurt too. But at least after a few minutes it had stopped. But now this pain was excruciating and it wasn't ending. She tried to control her breathing but found it hard as with each breath she could feels the cuts on her body deepening.

She could hear someone screaming and wanted to tell them to stop as the sound was giving her a headache.

But it continued.

After some time even her throat hurt. She slowly realized that the scream was _coming from her._ She could hear someone speaking but she was too far gone in her pain to understand a word of it. She felt someone kneel on her side and heard someone muttering.

Slowly her pain reduced a bit but not completely.

"I don't understand" said a familiar voice. "Perhaps we should move her to the infirmary she'll need blood replenishing potion. Lots and lots of it."

She then felt her body being levitated. She closed her eyes hoping that by the time she woke up the pain would be gone.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was intrigued and even a little worried by what happened. As she watched the girl being led out of the Great Hall she noticed that Professor Dumbledore was silently conversing with someone across the great hall. But for the life of her, she could not figure out who he was gesturing to.<p>

After the Exit of the group, breakfast came to an abrupt halt. Several of the students made their way to the Infirmary hoping to catch a quick glance and have some juicy gossip to spread throughout Hogwarts.

Lily Evans was one of them but her reasons to visit were different. She felt a pang in her chest when she remembered the girls cries of pain and the helplessness on the faces of her companions. By the time she reached the Infirmary almost every other student had been sent back by Madame Pomfrey. Only she, the Marauders, a few students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and a single student from Slytherin were left there. An awkward silence fell upon them and they all nervously looked at each other each thinking the same thing.

How did those people end up like that in the middle of the great hall?

Nobody had seen them enter, it's like they apparated here but Lily knew for a fact it was impossible.

And what type of curse was it that neither Madame Pomfrey nor Professor Dumbledore knew?

They were jerked out of their thoughts as the door to the infirmary opened and Professor Dumbledore came out. He looked at his students fixing a steady gaze on all of them and said "Very well. Now if Mr. Snape would accompany me?" he questioned said students who nodded and followed him inside.

"Why does _Snivellus _get to go in?" whined Sirius.

"Maybe they are hoping that he'll donate his blood to that injured girl." Piped up Peter with a hopeful expression.

James just snorted in response. "As if any of those Slythepricks would be so self-sacrificing" he replied.

At that moment the door to the infirmary opened again and a boy with bright blue hair stepped out with a grim expression on his face.

"What year is this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Remus with a calculating expression.

They blue haired turns to look at Remus and draws in a breaths and gasps. His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth becomes the perfect imitation of a fish opening and closing but without uttering any words. He makes some incoherent sounds and then takes an about turn and marches back in. the group which stood outside stare after him and then follow him in only to see him whispering furiously to his companions. His companions have a reaction quite similar to the blue haired boy and they turn around to look at Remus Lupin. Some stare at him some gawk and one of them even has tears in her eyes.

"James" comes a strangled hoarse voice from one of the beds. Immediately all the older students look at James Potter with a strange expression.

One of the boys from the group of teenagers with messy black hair and hazel eyes gets up and moves to the bed with the red haired girl.

"Shh I'm here, we're safe. You are safe." He says in a soft reassuring voice after he grasp that girls hand in his own. The others move in their direction but the boy (_James was it?) _stops them with a looks and shakes his head.

"Lily…you really gave us a scare there….how are you feeling?"

The older students' eyebrows shoot up to their hairline. James and Lily?

"Albus" the girl says and immediately the boy with green eyes, round glasses and messy black hair moves to her other side. The boy (_Albus?) _lets out a cry of relief and engulfs the girl _(Lily!)_ in his arms.

"Now that she is no danger anymore, would you mind telling us how on earth did you kids manage to appear in Hogwarts out of nowhere" Asked Professor McGonagall with a stern expression on her face.

"Now now Minerva" reprimands Professor Dumbledore slightly "why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" he finishes looking at the youngsters with a twinkle in his eyes.

The youngster all glance at each other with a worried expression on their faces and finally the boy with blue hair steps forward and introduces himself.

"I'm Teddy" he says and hesitates for a moment. With a slight prompt from the old wizard with long white beard, he sighs and says "I'm Teddy Lupin"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: to make it easier James would be the James Sirius Potter and**James**would be James Potter. Same goes for Lily and Alice.

Chapter 3

"_I'm Teddy" he says and hesitates for a moment. With a slight prompt from the old wizard with the long white beard, he sighs and says "I'm Teddy Lupin"_

Remus quirks an eyebrow at the blue haired boy named Teddy and is about to speak when the rest of the kids start introducing themselves.

"I'm Rose Weasely and this is my brother Hugo" said a girl with red hair and glasses. From her left a boy with the same looks who was about 10 waved at the older students and adults.

"Alice Longbottom" continued a girl who looked a lot like a pixie with her black hair cropped short, short height and thin figure. Some of the older students exchange a glance but their attention then diverted as the remaining kids continued their introduction.

"Scorpius Malfoy" said the boy with grey eyes and blond hair.

"Ash Zabini" continued a girl with copper colored skin and brown long hair tied in a long braid.

Finally all eyes turned to the three kids who occupied the white bed. The oldest boys exhaled an exasperated sigh and spoke "James Sirius Potter"

Before the older students could even react to this piece of information the other two spoke up their names.

"Albus Severus Potter"

"Lily Luna Potter"

Chaos ensued as soon as these words were spoken leading to utter confusion and hilarity. The older students were bewildered and even a little scared by this information. Everyone was speaking at the same time some even shouting at each other to make some sense of this situation.

When Prof. Dumbledore could no longer tolerate this mayhem he used the sonorous charm and demanded some silence. Once everyone was quite he directed his attention towards Teddy and spoke in a calm voice "Now that you have introduced yourselves could you please tell us how you came here?"

Teddy was confused as he didn't know how much they should tell these people. He had never met any of them but if he went by the stories told by his Godfather Harry, then Prof. Dumbledore was the only person who could help them right now.

So he decided to tell them the truth. "We were attacked by death eaters; we were trying to escape them when a slight...Ugh…Accident brought us here"

"What Accident?" inquired the Professor.

"We…ugh… guys a little help please" he turned to his companions who all were watching each other silently communicating.

"Why are you named after us? And you're Potter so are you related to me?"Asked **James.**

"See the thing is, we're not supposed to tell you." Said Alice with a worried expression.

"Why not?" asked Sirius in a taunting manner. He then directed his attention to James who visibly paled and audibly gulped "Your name is James Sirius Potter you are definitely related to us somehow I mean it's too weird to be a coincidence."

"I'm afraid that I agree with Mr. Black." Said Dumbledore.

"We should tell them, they could help us" said Ash to her companions who just stared at her as if she was mad.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is!" said Albus he then turned to the elders and said in tone that clearly told them to take him seriously. "We are not supposed to be here."

But Ash just ignored him and started explaining "When we were attacked we were travelling…time travelling to be exact and during our escape we uhhhh accidently turned the dial a little too much and ended up here."

"What" Shrieked McGonagall "Time travelling is not to be done by children. How did you manage to acquire the device? Who are you really?" she continued her rant but by then all the kids had a look of shame on their face. They looked at Dumbledore with hope of some help but he just pursed his lips, his eyes lost their usual twinkle. After what seemed like hours he stopped McGonagall and spoke

"Why did you have to use time travel as a means of escape? What year did you come from?"

"2019" said Lily ignoring the first question and answering the second.

Almost everyone gasped after hearing this.

"So you are related to us." Said **James **

"Yes" replied Lily in a tired voice "You are our grandparents" she finished while looking pointedly at **James** and **Lily.**

"So you did marry me" smirked **James **and looked at **Lily **with a triumphant smile. **Lily** just groaned in response. "Great" she grumbled "absolutely great."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:** To make it easier James would be the James Sirius Potter and**James**would be James Potter. Same goes for Lily and Alice.

Chapter 4

"_So you did marry me" smirked James and looked at Lily with a triumphant smile. Lily just groaned in response. "Great" she grumbled "absolutely great."_

"Wait wait wait wait.. Why should we believe you?" spoke Sirius suddenly he then turned to Dumbledore and said "They could be imposters I mean why would they time travel, what use do they have and what do they want to change in their lifetime. They could be doing this to murder someone for all we know. This doesn't make sense at all." he finished, his voice turning panicky and loud with each word till he was shouting in a high pitched shriek. "I mean I he's named after SNAPE !" he said pointing an accusatory finger at Albus Potter who's face just hardened a little at the tone and explanation of Sirius but otherwise composed himself.

"Calm down Mr. Black. We understand your concern" replied the Professor in a knowing voice. The whole room went silent watching the youngsters with a look of pure disbelief and suspicion. They all after all did agree with the point made by Sirius. Everybody knew about the rivalry between Snape and Potter and the idea of any potter being named after Severus Snape was ludicrous.

"So what" replied Albus in response to Sirius's comment in an angry voice "He's bravest man my father ever met after Dumbledore himself. I'm named after two of the greatest Headmasters of Hogwarts. Professor Snape saved dad's lives more times than you have fingers on your hands. So don't talk about things you don't know or understand." He finished looking really proud of himself.

Each and every single person at the room just gaped at Albus and then Lily groaned and reprimanded him for telling the elders about such things. "You can't go on telling them these things you fool. You'll change the whole timeline." She shouted. Albus realized his mistake and quietly apologized to his companions and looked pretty ashamed for making such a silly mistake.

"You could look at our memories. You'll then know why we did what we did. We can't tamper with our memories or you'll know; once you see them you'll know our problem, our intention and how we plan to solve this." Sighed Teddy.

The time travelers nodded in agreement. They all looked and felt exhausted and tired. They had been fighting and escaping death eaters for a few weeks now. Neither of them had had a decent meal or a good night's sleep for quite some while. They last thing they wanted right now was to have these people mistrust them and create more problems for them. They just wanted to change their timeline a little so that some deaths and events could be avoided.

Albus Dumbledore noticed their tired expression and said "Perhaps after lunch, its 10:00 already and I believe that the situation you all were in weren't very calm and comforting" said Dumbledore looking at their muddy torn clothes with spots of dried blood everywhere "rest for some time and we'll continue this discussion later in my office" he finished. He turned to McGonagall and instructed her to provide the travelers with food and a change of clothes.

He looked at each of the time traveller in the eye then nodded and glided out of the infirmary. He paused at the door turned around and addressed _his _students "You all should head back to your classes. And I would prefer it if you weren't to disclose the identities of our guests"

They all silently followed the headmaster out of the infirmary and walked back to their classes. Too shocked to protest or question the headmaster


End file.
